


The Original Gangsters

by BlueBananasAndApples



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancestors, Ancestors (Homestuck), F/F, F/M, First Sburb/Sgrub game, First Session Players, M/M, Original Ancestors, Original Guardians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBananasAndApples/pseuds/BlueBananasAndApples
Summary: The one with the first Sgrub/Sburb players, and how their favorite pastime became watching their genetic descendants play their game.





	The Original Gangsters

Your name is Drubia Ampora, and your descendants are making you look bad again. This doesn’t happen with your fuschia-blooded friend, or your jade-blooded friend. They get normal, friendly, badass descendants, and two of your descendants wear capes. There is gonna be a serious wardrobe change whenever one of them decides to come anywhere near the bubble you are currently in. Serious wardrobe changes all around.

Your descendants are currently the worst thing in your life. It doesn’t help that the recurring factor in them is that they are just. The worst. All the time. It also doesn’t help that you can’t do anything about it, since you and your friends got brought to a different time and place entirely by what's-her-face and are now stuck in this cod-forsaken dream bubble. And none of you or your friends descendants have decided to pay you a visit. Rude.

Your descendants may have been less infuriating if you at least knew how they existed. No one in your party had any time or power enough to make four generations on two different planets happen. You and your friends played the games, got the rewards, and then promptly were forced into a ridiculously long nap and sent to this specific timeline. Which blows by the way, since your descendant of this timeline you’re watching now is getting handsy with your gold-blooded friends descendant, and it is not okay.

These descendants are part of the group that couldn't finish the game right. Which was excruciating to watch them do. It really is hard watching your descendants fail over and over again. But it isn’t as hard to watch the Makara boy beat your descendant to a pulp. Makes you think back to the days when the Makara of your party and yourself used to play together on the beaches of your planet. 

Speaking of the Makara of your party, you think you should clarify something strange. All of your descendants are male. You are female. All of your fuschia-blooded friends descendants are female. He is male. This is the trend among all of your party. Except some of the humans who travelled with you in your party. They have both male and female descendants. Which would have been cooler than a rapey pirate, a rapey greaser-wannabe, and a self-absorbed knock-off Harry Potter for descendants. 

It’s official. This place blows.


End file.
